


SA-X: Fusion

by orphan_account



Series: Metroid: The Chaos Chronicals! [2]
Category: Metroid Series, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Samus Aran died on planet Mobius. After a revived SA-X finds and fuses with her, it becomes the single most dangerous entity in the galaxy. A combination of a half decomposed Samus, Samus's Fusion and Power Suits, and part Metroid. Metroids being the X Parasites's only natural predators, being fused with one makes it almost unstoppable. And with the power of the Fusion suit, it will be able to absorb and combine the powers of other X Parasites.SEQUAL TO Metroid: The Chaos Chronicals!





	SA-X: Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SA-X gets a new ability.

The SA-X is free. The galaxy is at peril.

SA-X's point of view...

This new form is the best thing to happen to us. Us? No, not us. Me. Their is nothing the other X can do to stop me, why should I share my power with them?

...

On my way back to Samus's... No, MY ship, I came across Sonic.

"Oh hey Sa- W-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?" He exclaimed.

Before he knew it, I was in his face. Giving him a cold stare, I jammed the Metroid mandibles on my arm into his chest. Before he could yell out in pain, I jammed my hand inside his neck and ripped out his vocal cords. I then drained all his energy, reverted into my X form, and took his body as my own. I then mixed it with my Fusion form, and reverted to it. 

I felt my physical appearance change, along with the suit to adapt. I had gained a new ability. I turned into my morph ball form, and was now covered in spikes. I started rolling in place, slowly revving up. I released and shot across the ground at breakneck speed. As I hit a nearby curve in the rock formation we where on, my momentum carried me up the wall and ceiling. I gradually was forced to slow as gravity gripped me, and started plummeting back towards the ground. I landed smoothly, and got up. This would be useful.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. This chapter was mostly just here to establish how strong the SA-X is.


End file.
